left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Louis
Louis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. His original concept was an assistant manager at a local retail electronics chain store, but in the game he is a Junior Systems Analyst at “Franklin Brothers” in the IT department located in Philadelphia PA, until the second day after the first infection. In official media, he is usually seen wielding a Submachine Gun or dual Pistols. Louis, along with Zoey and Francis, appears in Left 4 Dead 2 in the campaign The Passing as they meet with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors. In The Sacrifice comic, Louis damaged his legs after a Witch attempted to drag him into a yacht full of other Witches and is unable to stand on his own. Due to this he mans a Heavy Machine Gun during the campaign's finale. Louis' facial features are portrayed by Sean Bennett and he is voiced by Earl Alexander. Official description Background Before the Infection Louis was working as the Junior Systems Analyst at Franklin Brothers in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. During his lunch breaks, he would often visit the shooting range which his co-workers would mock him for doing so. It can also be assumed he also played PC games as he has a figurine of the Heavy from Team Fortress 2 on his desk and mentions Counter-Strike when picking up a gun. Two days after the Infection began, he encountered his first Infected in the men's restroom after trying to convince a co-worker that the press was over reacting and everything was still safe. After killing the Infected, he exited the restroom only to find his office in shambles, his co-workers all dead, and the outside world falling to pieces. Relationships with other Survivors Louis is the most upbeat Survivor and attempts to keep the group's spirit's up. *'Bill': Louis and Bill do not appear to have much of a relationship. Louis does seem to like Bill, however, as he will cheerfully tell Bill that stairs are good for his cardio when Bill complains about them. He also wants to go save Bill when he's incapacitated outside the safe room"Bill! C'mon guys, let's go help 'im.". Louis is somewhat saddened by Bill's death in The Passing, going so far as to kill a Tank in his name"That...is for Bill!". *'Francis': Francis appears to be annoyed by Louis's cheerful disposition"Hey Mr. Positive! We just crashed! You got somethin' positive to say about that?". Louis is perhaps more hostile to Francis than he is to any other Survivor (which isn't saying much), but is still willing to save Francis when he is incapacitated outside a safe room"C'mon, aren't we gonna help him?". *'Zoey': Zoey teases Louis throughout the campaigns"Hey Louis, all of these cubicles make you homesick?""Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns.""Hey Louis? Try not to get lost.""Louis, your row isn't boarding yet.". Louis' optimism seems to be appreciated by her"You're an optimist, I'll give you that, Louis.", and they both become saddened and a little more emotional when the other dies"Goddammit, Zoey, wake up!""Louis, oh God, I'm gonna miss you!". In The Passing she shows deep concern for his injury, mentioning to the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors they have a wounded man up there. *'Coach': Coach and Louis seem to understand each other's situation quite well; both men are optimistic and want to want to keep in good spirits. Louis wishes Coach luck, and Coach offers generously to take Louis (and the other Survivors) with them to New Orleans. *'Ellis': Louis and Ellis share an optimistic outlook, and they are quick to wish each other the best. Louis seems to find Ellis' comments amusing and claims the young man will "definitely make it to New Orleans." *'Nick': Nick is the only Survivor Louis seems to dislike due to Nick's dismissive attitude toward him. He does not wish him luck at the end of The Passing and agrees with Francis when he claims "Bill would've shot him by now." Nevertheless, Louis will cover everyone, including Nick, during the battle. Sometimes upon finishing the finale, players will hear Louis wish everyone else good luck by their names and refer to Nick as "what's-his-name". *'Rochelle:' Louis and Rochelle have an instantaneously warm relationship. When she sees him wounded, she takes his health into consideration, and she invites the trio to join them on their trip to New Orleans. Quotes and Captions See: Louis/Quotes and Captions Notes * Louis was originally set to be the manager of an electronics store. This, along with his outfit, may also be a reference to Shaun of the Dead, as Shaun manages an electronics store and wears a similar uniform. * Despite being the most well-educated Survivor (he has at least two university degrees: an MBA and thus a prerequisite undergraduate degree), Louis communicates no evidence of any normally-expected intellectual curiosity about the causes and direction of the zombie apocalypse. Furthermore his dialog is invariably banal (which is odd for an MBA) and he seems unwilling or unable to take the lead in getting the team organised and working out clear plans of action: two skills that are drummed into every MBA graduate. * In the original version, Louis was pretty unfriendly with Bill; like Zoey and Francis' romantic relationship, it was cut. This may explain why they do not talk to each other much. * Louis was to be a "narrator" in the cut campaign intros. * The cut lines tell us that Louis was holding out with other people before meeting the other Survivors. Judging by his line "Folks I was with before you three wouldn't keep movin figured they could wait it out. They couldn't,", they are likely dead or Infected. * Louis seems to have a very large knowledge of the sewer system in No Mercy, and is even able to determine when they are under the hospital. It may be the bright orange letters that say "MERCY HOSPITAL" right next to a ladder that give away their position, though. * Next to Ellis, Nick, and Rochelle, Louis is the only character who mentions anyone but himself and the other Survivors, referring to "the guys at the office" who thought it was funny when Louis went to a rifle range on his lunch break.Generic20.wav or Riflerange_02.wav * One of Louis' lines mentions Counter-Strike upon picking up a Submachine Gun ("Oh, MAN! This is just like Counter-Strike!"TakeSubMachineGun03.wav), a highly successful franchise also developed by Valve. * Despite his background, Louis appears to be very knowledgeable (and enthusiastic) about firearms. He revealed that he often frequented a rifle range during his lunch breaks prior to the Infection. Also, in addition to his above-mentioned quote when encountering a Submachine Gun, he reacts similarly gleeful when seeing a Minigun ("Now this is a big-ass machine gun!"). * His quote involving "I ain't got time to bleed,"ZombieGenericLong14.wav is a reference to the same quotation of Blain Cooper (played by Jesse Venture) from the movie Predator, and also refers to Duke Nukem 64/3D. This quote is also a Team Fortress 2 Achievement for the Soldier. * In the very first trailer of Left 4 Dead, Louis is killed by falling from a roof. * In the game files, Louis is called "manager". Opening these files reveal that he has only 11 facial facial expressions; the lowest of any original Survivor has 26, Francis 20, and Zoey 20. He also has the lowest number of facial expressions unique to his character: full smile, angry, concerned and pain 2. He shares two facial expressions with Francis and Zoey: shocked and disgusted. Only one is shared with Zoey: smile half. Expressions shared with Francis only are: maniacal smile and pain 1 whilst only optimistic dialogue is shared with Bill and Francis. Louis shares no expression exclusively with Bill. * In some of the posters, Louis holds his primary weapon in his left hand, hinting a possibility of him being ambidextrous. Exceptions would be Crash Course (he dual-wields), Blood Harvest and The Last Stand. ** In the intro video, he holds his Pistol with his left hand and managed to kill a Hunter with it. * In The Passing sound files Louis says "Man, I feel like I'm Gordon Freeman."dlc1_communityl4d110.wav This is for community maps (due to how the file is named) related to the Half Life series, where the main character's name is Gordon Freeman. Although with the release of The Sacrifice Louis may say it when picking up a Crowbar. * Valve has stated that Bill sacrificed himself to save a wounded Survivor, possibly Louis. This could explain why Louis mentions killing Tanks for Bill, as he may feel responsible for his death. * In The Passing, Louis holds the Heavy Machine Gun with one arm floating and the hands clutching air. This is most likely an animation error which may be patched eventually. * Louis is the only bot to ever use the Heavy Machine Gun. As stated above, it is only in The Passing, in which he cannot be played as. * It seems as though Louis' leg injuries are not as bad as the other Survivors say it is, as he can be seen walking and up a small case of stairs on his own with a slight limp in order to get to the Heavy Machine Gun during the finale. It is possible the Survivors were referring to an injury other than the one to his leg. * In the digital comic, Louis was bitten by an Infected individual on the arm hard enough to draw blood prior to meeting the other Survivors, and compares the bite marks to a dead Infected who also had bite marks on the arm. However he is unaffected since he appears in the series and makes no further mention of it. This strongly suggests that the virus can spread by biting. As for Louis being either immune or a carrier, it is revealed in The Sacrifice comic that Louis is indeed a Carrier. * In the digital comic, when a Wandering Witch passes by the two soldiers outside of the cell Louis and Francis were in, Louis knows that she will "walk right past you". In the game, however, Louis and the other three survivors never encountered a Wandering Witch. * It has been revealed in Part 4 of the Sacrifice comic that Louis was injured when he stuck his leg into a boat full of Witches, who attacked his leg, which caused the injury of his leg prior to the Passing. Gallery File:Louisz.jpg|Head shot of Louis. File:Picture2.jpg|Concept art of beta Louis. File:Louis-survivors-alley-1920-2.jpg|Louis' appearance during initial game development. File:sean_bennett.jpg|Louis' face model, Sean Bennett. File:Earl_alexander.jpg|Earl Alexander, Louis' voice actor. left_4_dead_patch.jpg|Louis firing at the witch, in the Intro Scene. L4dpg34.jpg|Louis (and a dead Infected) as he appears in-comic References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead